


The Edge

by SWATtheFox



Category: Robin Hood (1973)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney, Gay, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWATtheFox/pseuds/SWATtheFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Robin finds that thought was a simple outing with his best friend Little John might actually be date!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly there isn't a lot of fan fiction for these two so I decided to add something for this adorable ship.  
> I had a lot of fun writing this and if it does good I might write a sequel to this

The apartment was dark and quite except for the sound of the heater lightly running as it heated up all the rooms. Robin lightly tossed and turned in his sleep as he dreamed a rather unnerving dream, luckily for him the blaring alarm of a car near his room woke him up. As Robin rubbed his eyes and yawned his cell phone lit up and lightly vibrated on his nightstand telling him he had gotten a text message.   
Robin reached for his phone and unlocked the screen too see the text, his eyes squinted as he slowly adjusted to the sudden bright light in his dark room. As his eyes adjusted themselves to it he saw the text was under Little John’s thread, “Hey Rob, is that my car?”   
Robin angrily sighed as he started writing his reply, “I don’t know check it yourself. It’s keeping me up!”  
A few moments later John sent his reply, “Aww come on Rob, your apartment is right above my car. I’m on the other side, just look out your window for me, please?”  
Robin decided to just give in to the bear’s wishes, whatever got him back to sleep, “Fine,” he responded. Robin moved a few of the blinds out of the way and peered his gaze out the window to the parking spaces below. A layer of snow covered everything outside with more piling up as it lightly drifted downward from the sky. Robin’s ears lowered when he saw it was in fact Little John’s car screeching in the night, “It is your car, please turn off that alarm.”  
“I think Cluck must be drunk again and she have dinged my car again! Is her car there?”  
Robin looked back outside to the space next to John’s car. Cluck’s car was indeed there and fresh tire tracks lay behind the card, “Yes. There are tire tracks leading to her car too.”   
“Damn! OK I’m going now.”

Robin’s phone fell silent as he looked out the window watching Little John’s car, he saw the bulky bear walk near it leaving small imprints in the snow and he clicked on the small little remote for his car turning off the alarm. It was the middle of winter and he was barely dressed for the weather! Robin knew his friend didn’t really have much shame but he never ceased to amaze him. Little John was in his slippers, a white tee that Robin knew didn’t fully cover his large stomach as it let his belly hang out, and the part that was new for Little John was that he was in his briefs! Robin could see a pair of black briefs hugged his rear end rather nicely, Robin admitted to himself long ago Little John was rather attractive so he didn’t mind stuff like this but honestly what would the neighbors think? He used to come out in his pajama pants but Robin suspected this might be a new thing for John. As Robin eyed John’s bulky frame he turned and looked up to Robin with a smile, he waved and began walking back to his apartment.   
Robin got on his phone and began texting John, “So was there a ding? Also, really? Just underwear? It must be freezing out there, you’ll get sick!”  
A few minutes later Robin got a reply, “Yeah there was, nothing too bad though. I’ll let her be for now. And don’t worry; the cold doesn’t bother me as much. I have extra insulation from my belly Robin XD And don’t tell me you didn’t like the view ;o3”   
John knew about Robin’s bisexuality since they were in high school when he came out of the closet and often made light heart jokes about it and Robin’s often changing lovers. Robin knew he was joking but he couldn’t deny their back and forth had gotten rather flirtatious over the last few months. It started slow at first, a couple remarks and jokes here and there, now they practically do stuff like this most of the time now, “Oh yes I did haha.” Robin snickered as he pressed send.  
“Well, my cars off now so go back to sleep. This isn’t fun when you’re tired XD”  
Robin agreed and rested his phone on the nightstand next to his bed. He laid his head on one of the pillows and fell back into a now peaceful sleep.

 

A loud and aggressive noise sounded out of the digital clock that sat on Robin’s nightstand, he groaned as he pressed down on the snooze button ending the blaring alarm. Robin readjusted his body till he found a comfortable position and began to drift back into sleep however before he could a loud knocking from the front door echoed throughout the apartment. He already knew who it was and how long he would keep knocking till Robin got up. Robin begrudgingly got up and slowly shuffled to the door and another series of knock hit the door. Robin opened the door to see a large belly covered by a green wool knit jacket, to the right side of this body being held in place by an arm was maple syrup, flour, and a small carton of eggs. Robin looked up to see Little John’s smiling face looking down at him, the Fox walked away from the entrance and shuffled to the joined living room and plopped down and his large couch. Little John knew this dance all too well and entered Robin’s apartment closing the door behind him.   
John stared at the passed out fox as he took off his jacket and tossed it over Robin’s bare torso. The only noticed Robin gave was a small groan and a small movement of his tail, “Who was the guy who got upset at me for being barely dressed?” Little John ask as he rested the stuff he was carrying on the kitchen counter. No walls blocked the kitchen to block Little John form Robin.  
“The difference is I’m wearing pants,” Robin said as he lifted his bottom legs to show his dark grey pajama bottoms that quickly slid down past his ankles, “See?”  
“Yeah yeah just turn on the TV so I can make us breakfast.” Little John said as he got down a large silver bowl and a bottle of vanilla extract from some cabinets. Little John often came by to make Robin and himself breakfast, he started doing this when they moved into the same apartment complex after college.  
Robin moaned as he sat up and grabbed the remote, he pressed the on button and a show about cooking came on. The show had a very rotund male German Shepard; his belly was almost as big as Little John’s! He had a thick Texas accent and he worse and apron that said over his belly in big read letters, “EVERYTHING IS BIGGER IN TEXAS !!!” He patted his large belly as he commented on how much he eats his own cooking, Robin was fixated on this man and pressed the record button, he also added the series itself to the record list.  
As John was mixing the pancake batter he noticed Robin’s fixation to the TV, he saw how Robin’s eyes did not leave the German Shepard, “Can you change the channel?” Little John said rather coldly.  
“In a little bit, this guy is pretty hot, plus he’s making ribs. Don’t you like ribs?” Robin said, his gaze not leaving the television.  
“I just don’t like this guy, he’s too loud.” John said as he put a pan on stove top and turned it on.  
“Oh OK,” Robin changed the channel to a documentary about the history of popular cookies, “This better Little John?” Robin asked as he got up and stretched.   
“Yeah.”

 

Soon Little John and Robin were sitting on Robin’s couch eating their pancakes, Robin had his with a bit of syrup but Little John’s was drowning in the stuff. They made small back and forth as they ate their pancakes and watched the show.  
“I’ll never get tired of your cooking man!” Robin said finishing off the pancakes on his plate. As he put down the plate on the small coffee table it made a rather loud “CLANK” noise against the glass top. Robin fearing he cracked it checked the table for any cracks or scratches.  
“Yeah, we should do this forever, ya know, just you and I. . .” Little John mumbled.   
Robin was distracted and only heard a little bit of what John had said and when he turned to ask what John said Robin saw the remaining of his pancake were stuffed in his mouth. Robin turned back to the TV as they had started something about snicker doodles. John finished his pancakes and too set down his plate, although much more gentle the Robin did his. The two sat back and watched the special although Little John did seem a bit distracted almost as if he was thinking rather hard about something.  
The special seemed to go on forever but Robin complained about it not lasting long enough, however once the credits began to roll John mustered up the courage to speak, “Hey Rob, want to go catch a movie today? Then maybe a bite to eat afterwards?” He asked blushing a bit and twiddling his thumbs.  
“Already hungry man?” Robin laughed as he poked his friend’s stomach, “Sure why not, we both are free today! Might as well!”  
Little John was too happy to think further about the situation and excitedly got up and said, “Ok! I’ll go get ready!” he rushed out the door in a fast hustle, faster than Robin had ever seen the large bear move before!  
“What’s with him? It’s just a movie.” Robin said to himself as he gathered the dishes.  
After about an hour of Robin getting ready Little John showed up at his door in a rather nice set up! He wore a rather nice collared shirt and over it a blazer! His pants weren’t as classy though but still looked nice, he wore a pair of dark black slacks the complemented his Dark colored undershirt and blazer. In all honesty they looked brand new, where John found slacks that fit him Robin had no clue but he guessed he might have gotten them for this outing which stuck him as odd. He usually just wore loose fitting pants or shorts on any outings they had. His shoes weren’t new, Robin knew that but they were his fancy black dress shoes, the same pair he wore to Sheriff and Prince John’s wedding. They all gave him the endearing nickname when they were all in middle school because he acted (and still did) act like he was a spoiled young prince. Robin however dressed much more casual then John, He wore a green tee-shirt and a thick dark purple hoodie. With those he wore a pair of dark blue sweat pants to protect him from the cold and sneakers he wore for everything expect special occasions. And to top it off he wore an extra-long scarf the wrapped around his neck.  
Robin looked at what the bear was wearing and was taken a bit off guard, “Whoa man, looking classy,” Robin laughed as the two exited the apartment and he locked the door behind them, “So whose car are we taking?” Robin asked as he looked up at the falling snow.  
“We’ll take my car! I also got a nice movie planned too.”  
“Oh wow! Little John planning ahead, that’s new,” Robin laughed bit as they got to John’s car.   
A large truck came driving down the street near the complex and its loud engine was the only thing that could be heard when Little John said, “Well of course, this is important to me.”  
“What was that John? I couldn’t hear anything over that blasted truck.” Robin said as he got in John’s car, shotgun of course.  
“Oh uh, never mind it was nothing.” John said as he started the car.

 

The car pulled into a parking space however neither John nor Robin wanted to get out of the nice heated car, however they soon mustered up the courage and opened their doors at the same time and an ungodly cold hit them almost as if they had exited into a freezer. John locked up his car and the two rushed to the large, and hopefully heated, movie theater. Their wish was granted for the theater was heated and the two shed their outer layer of clothing. The two got in the ticket line; it seemed rather short but granted it was early in a weekday.  
“So what movie did you want to catch?” Robin asked looking at the long list of currently playing movies and times.  
“Oh I was thinking “Glory of the Roses””   
“Isn’t that that new romance movie? Why would you want to see that?” Robin asked looking at the poster for the movie. The post had the male and female lead together in a romantic embrace in front of a window overlooking what appeared to be a garden. The title was set over them in gold colored cursive.  
“Oh come on, that one actress you like is in the movie,” Little John said trying to tempt the Fox, “Besides I liked the book.”  
Robin reluctantly agreed to see the movie and the two got their tickets. They didn’t bother waiting in line for snacks and sodas, the two knew better. They had both sneaked stuff in the jackets they had taken off and held at their sides and also in their pants. Luckily the ticket usher didn’t suspect anything and they got past the barricade into the large series of halls that held the theaters themselves. They struggled to find the one that was splaying their movie and somehow got lost in the halls with only seven minutes to find the right theater before the movie started. Suddenly a familiar voice called out to Robin and as he turned to the voice he was it was his ex-girlfriend Marian. The two both decided it was best for them to break it up but stay friends.  
“M-Marian!” Robin said as he hugged him, “You’re back in town?”  
She broke she embrace and said, “Yeah sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I got back late last night and went out with Cluck. We made plans to go see a movie too and I forgot to call you, sorry about that.” She said with a smile that still made Robin a bit flustered looking at it.  
“Oh no it’s fine, what is that saying? Sisters before misters?” Robin laughed a bit. Robin could see Little John and Cluck talking but since they were out of earshot Robin couldn’t hear a thing, he figured it was probably about the ding she delivered to his car last night.   
“Ha ha exactly, so what are you a Little John?” Marian asked changing the subject.  
“Oh, we’re trying to find out movie!” Robin laughed a bit again.  
“Oh? What movie is that?”  
Robin was a bit embarrassed to say but he managed to let it out, “That new romance movie “Glory of the Roses.” Little John said he liked the book,” Marian turned and took a long look at Little John as he talked with Cluck. She looked at his nice clothes and took the movie itself in question and realized that she might be interrupting a date but before she could ask if she was Robin started up the conversation again, “So what movie were you and Cluck here to see? “Glory of the Roses” as well?”  
“Oh what? No, we would never see something so lovey dovey! We came to see “Robot Enforcers Four.” We actually just finished it, it was really good.”  
“That’s the movie I wanted to see!” Robin said looking at the poster.  
“Oh and by the way you’re right in front of the theater.” Marian pointed to Robin’s left and too his shock she was right, they must have passed it five times now! Robin called over John and told him who happily went on to find them some seat. As Robin said his goodbyes and opened the door Marian stopped him, “Robin, I’m glad you moved on. You and John make a nice couple. I’ve moved on too, we should double date sometime I know you’ll like him.”  
Robin was flustered and shocked at what she said but before he could say, “This isn’t a date!” she had already been called away by Cluck and was waving goodbye to him. Robin told himself “This isn’t a date. It’s just because of the movie!” in his mind as he found John. As he walked into the dark theater the movie was just started and he had troubles finding Little John among the couples who had packed the theater to watch the movie. Robin however saw John waving to him with a big smile and when he sat down next to him he smelled nice cologne on John.

 

The movie itself was ok, just your average romance movie set in Victorian England. Robin really didn’t care much for it but it did have its sweet moments. John on the other hand was a bit upset by the movie saying the book was a lot better but he was glad they kept the ending. The ending was very simple as it ended on them driving away from their wedding. After the movie Robin and John tossed the empty soda bottles and bags of candy they had snuck in into a garbage can right outside the door. They stood in front of one of the doors to the outside they began reapplying their outerwear and as they took the short but very cold walk back to the car Robin’s thoughts were running circles in is head, “Is this a date? Isn’t John straight? I thought he was. Why would he like me?” It wasn’t like Robin didn’t find John attractive, he did. They also ha d a lot in common! They like the same food, similar shows, they both loved playing video games, Robin loved John’s cooking, and hell they were best friends! But that was it, they were friends. What if this is a date and they got into a relationship? Robin started and John and his heart he got flustered; his heart started beating really fast and he blushed heavily. As he thought about all the what-ifs Robin walked right into John’s car rather hard.  
“Are you ok Rob?” John asked looking at Robin quickly scurry to his seat.  
“Yeah, I’m fine!” Robin said loosening his scarf and buckling his seat-belt. Robin took a deep breath and calmed himself; he decided Marian must have been mistaken! Yes John was dressed up rather nicely and they did see a romance movie but it was as friends! This is What Robin told himself as John drove to their next destination.  
Soon they had reached a small little diner on the corner from where Robin and John lived. It was actually a very special diner because the two have been eating there since their first day of high school. First it was just Robin and John but soon Prince John, Sheriff, Tuck, Marian, and Cluck joined their little hang out over the years. It was also the place where they had a lot of important moments, it’s where Robin met Marian, where Robin spent his time after they broke up, and where Sheriff and Prince John had their wedding reception since it was where they met for the first time as well. Robin had added this to his mental checklist of the things that could make this a date; someplace special.

They both once again wondered if going outside in the cold and leaving the warmth of the car was worth it. They decided it was and did a second rush to the diner’s door both grateful they didn’t freeze outside. The diner which was usually really busy today was actually quite slow and quiet; only a few people had were in there minus the staff. Robin and John took their usual table which had gotten small for John over the year but he still chose to sit there every time it was available. When he managed to get in his belly squished against the table although he looked a bit uncomfortable due to the tight squeeze. The waitress gave them their menus but they didn’t bother looking at them both knowing what they wanted and so they placed their orders. Robin had soda with a burger with no mayonnaise or ketchup with extra pickles and onions with a side of fries and John had a soda with a burger with the works and extra fries. The waitress smiled as she walked away and gave their orders to the cook. The waitress soon came back with their sodas and as they waited for their food Robin and John began talking.  
“So you honestly read that book?” Robin asked taking a sip of his soda, “From front to back?”  
“Yes, it was really good too! One of my favorites!”  
“How come you never told me?”  
“I didn’t want you or anyone to know. Not even a lot of the girls in our school like romance novels. In fact I’d still be hiding them from you if I didn’t want so see that movie so bad.”  
“But you’re twenty-three, who cares if you read romance novels?”  
“Hey, not so loud Rob! There are people in here!” John said quietly which just made Robin laugh. As he did though John got this weird smile on his face but before he could say anything about it the waitress had brought them their burgers with that same smile she left with and that conversation died with their arrival. The two just had small conversation as they finished off their burgers and fries. As he ate though Robin was think about what John would be like as a boyfriend. In all honesty he was perfect for Robin, he was nice, caring, and funny, he’s known him for what seemed like forever, and Robin liked all body types so his weight didn’t matter to him! But they were friends; they’ve been friends and Robin the thought didn’t really ever cross his mind. It did once before he met Marian but he had long forgotten what he would have done at that time. After they finished their burgers and soda they got up, paid their sides of the bill, and left the small diner they grew up alongside.   
“Well that was fun! When we get back want to head to my place and pla-“ before Robin could finish the question John interrupted.  
“Actually there is one more place I’d like to go first.”   
“W-Where is that?” Robin asked adjusting his scarf again.  
“To the park across the street, is that ok?” John asked wanting to make sure it was ok. 

Robin knew exactly what that park knew what that park meant to John. It was right after high school; John’s girlfriend had broken up with him saying that she waited to focus on her future. He texted Robin and he came rushing to his side; it was the first time he had seen John cry and he stayed by John all night, “A-Are you sure? It’s a bit cold.”  
“We’ll be fine but if you want you can have my jacket.” John said making the movements to remove his jacket but Robin stopped him saying he would be fine.  
The two decided to walk since it was so close and as they trekked through the snow all Robin could think about was how his “This is a Date” checklist severely outweighed this “This Not a Date” to the point they wouldn’t be in the same weight class! As they walked through the snow covered park as more snow fell down the from the sky they slowly came up on the same bench that they had spent that night talking about relationships and life. Robin began blushing as they wiped of the snow and sat in the same spots. An awkward silence fell over the two as both thought about what to say, after a few minutes John spoke first.  
“I’m sorry; this was a really crappy date huh?” John said looking down as he twiddled his thumbs.  
There it was, straight from the bear’s mouth! This whole thing was in fact a date, “A d-d-date? This was a date?”  
John laughed a bit, “I know it didn't seem like it. I wanted to do all the date things,” John rested against the bench’s backrest, “I took us to a romance movie but I didn’t have the courage to do the yawn and put the arm on you thing.”  
“No, John. I didn't even know you liked guys?!”  
“Heh, here it comes.” John looked Robin dead in the eyes which made Robin panic a bit, “Robin I’m sorry I never told you but I’m gay.”  
Robin had never been more shocked in his life, “You’re gay?! But what about Trisha; you know the girl that broke your heart?”  
John went back to resting on the backrest, “His real name was Trevor. Didn’t you ever wonder why you never met her? It was because she was a he.”  
“But why keep this a secret? Especially from me? I mean I’ve been out since I was in high school!”  
“Remember why step-father? Well one thing I never told you was he was really homophobic. When I came out of the closet to him and my mother he didn’t take it so well. My mother was happy but after that day he treated me like crap. It was the reason they divorced, my mother didn’t like that he called me stuff like “Fag” and she sure as hell didn’t want him in our house. Heh, you should have seen it, she almost beat the crap out of him.”  
Robin joined John in laying back on the backrest, “Wow. . .” was all he could say.  
“Yeah, in all honesty I thought of him as my father and seeing how fast he turned on me I didn’t know what to expect from anyone. So I kept it a secret, expect from Marian. Her brother was gay so she seemed like a good person to tell.” There were a few more moments of silence till John spoke again, “Since I’m getting all this off my chest there was another reason Trevor broke up with me.”  
“What was it?”  
“He saw how I looked at you.”  
Robin sat up straight again, “What? What do you mean?”  
John snickered, “You’ve always been so oblivious to stuff like that but yeah, I’ve had a huge crush on you since high school.” John too now sat up, “Remember our first day those sophomores were making fun of me for my weight?”  
Robin smiled as he thought back to that day, “Yeah then I kicked their asses, both at once!”  
“Yeah, that was when I started liking you that way. You were so brave and handsome; that feeling never went away over the years and only grew stronger and stronger. I never acted on it when you came out because deep down I was afraid no longer of you being homophobic but of you not liking me. Me asking you out would have changed everything, and if you said no I wouldn’t be able to handle it. “ The snow stopped falling as John went on, “Well anyways, I talked about you a lot to Trevor and once he caught a glimpse of us together. And he said after that he’d know I’d never truly love him.”  
“L-Love?” Robin’s mind was racing and his heart was beating so fast he didn’t know what to do, “You l-l-“  
“Love you yes,” John took in a deep breath and turned to Robin again staring him in the eyes, “My work offered me a job a good job but the problem is it is up north so I’d have to move. I’m willing to stay here for you but not like this. The thought of moving breaks my heart but things need to change and I don’t think I can simply be on the sidelines anymore. I’m going to close my eyes, if I open them and your still here I’ll take that as you wanting me to stay and wanting to make this work but if I open my eyes and you’re gone, “He paused for a moment, “Well I’ll have my answer.” And true to his word he closed his eyes.

 

Robin was in shock and couldn't look away from John; he didn't know what to think! He remembered all the times they spent together, all the talks, the movie nights, the video games, and back to why he thought John would make a good boyfriend; he forgot to add one thing to the list. John was honest, out of everyone he only shared his secrets with John and John him, well now obviously except one but that was fine. He remembered all the time John helped him and he helped John, all their times pranking people in the school, helping out the students who needed it. Those memories were precious to him, and so was John. He didn’t want to lose him but as Robin looked at John he felt as though he was on the edge of their friendship, something he truly cherished but before him he felt as if though there was some drop, and at the bottom of the cliff was something good. Robin though maybe this something was a good thing, something that would work so he decided to take the risk as John already has and jumped. Robin removed his scarf and quickly wrapped it around him and John; he closed his eyes too and kissed him. At first John was shocked as their lips meet but he couldn’t be any happier once he realized what was happening. Their kiss deepened as the enjoyed the warmth of their kiss. Robin broke it and put his nose against John’s and the two smiled.   
“What made you do that?” John asked Robin.  
“I realized I couldn't stand having you leave me, and that made me think there is a strong chance there is something here!” John kissed Robin again and after a few seconds it became a make out session. Robin stopped it and said, “Look I don’t want to have sex but how about we take this back to my place? It’s really cold out here!” Robin giggled a bit.  
“Yeah it really is!” The two stood up and John wrapped his arm around Robin and they made their way back to John’s car.


End file.
